Oracion
Orcian is the home of Princess Jay, though she was born there over 300 years before being introduced. __FORCETOC__ Note: Please do not edit or copy information and pictures from this page. Thank you. Society Like most other planets in the Magic Dimension, Oracion is ruled by monarchy. Jay is part of a long royal bloodline that was lost for 300 years. After King Henrick and Queen Eleanor returned from being trapped in Obsidian, they resumed their reign until Jay is ready to take the throne. The formal attire of Oracion is predominantly victorian. The casual wear is a mixture of modern to middle ages clothing. People of Oracion have a wide range of powers, as the Great phoenix does. The most common powers of the people are light, fire, healing, the sun, sand, and animals. Though any power is possible, depending on the person, location, and family. History Oracion was created by a great magical beast, called the the Great Phoenix. The Great Phoenix, like the Great Dragon, became tired after helping give life to the magical universe and chose a planet as its resting place. That planet was Oracion. The Great Phoenix lay dormant on Oracion for many years, protecting the planet and bringing light, peace, and prosperity. There were centuries of peace. The planet was breathtakingly beautiful. The peace couldn't last. A few centuries before the ancestral witches attacked Domino, a dark force attacked the planet looking to claim the Great Phoenix's power for their self. However, before it could be taken, the Great Phoenix hid itself in the infant and heir of Oracion, Jay. The Great Phoenix placed the infant princess Jay in the center of Oracion, frozen in time. Because of all the darkness and negative energy that happened their, paired with the absence of the Great Phoenix, the land became barren. The land could not grow vegetation and the temperatures dropped to well below freezing in most places. Most of the buildings were destroyed in the battle. The planet was abandoned and considered a dead planet. The Great Phoenix removed Jay from Oracion when the ancestral witches attacked Domino, hoping she would bring some light to the magical dimension. She grew up away from the planet and did not know she was the rightful ruler until many years later. The planet was uninhabited for long time. Until Jay, the keeper of the Phoenix Frost, came to the planet and started to breathe life into it again. Under her care, the planet was brought back to life. It was once again beautiful. The core of Oracion has a hidden chamber no one but the royal family can enter where they hide precious magical items that power Oracion. Once Jay started to revive the planet, she placed a small portion of the Dragon Fire there (with the help of Bloom) and had the Great Phoenix light his fire in the chamber as well; ensuring that neither will ever truly die and can always be re-lit in their guardians. This is also where Jay was frozen for many centuries. Nobody knows of the true power that lay at the core of the planet. Category:Planets